Time Doesn't Stop
by Troubleshooter21
Summary: It's just stuff that happens later in the RWBY universe but this is just how I put it into a fix I guess


**This is going to be a RWBY story. I have idea what im doing but you know what I don't care. Rooster teeth oens Rwby so go check them out.**

Time it was a concept created by man but yet we do not understand it. Time has been here long as creation, before Grimm, before humans, and anything else. We are able to track time but it feels odd, but one thing is certain it never stops.

In Vale*

As the bullhead was preparing to land all the students looked to the window to see Beacon. After the fall of Beacon most though it would just stay there as a piece of history to the new generation, but due to the determination of the students like Ruby,Weiss,Blake,Yang,and etc they managed to defeat Salom and end the hardships, Beacon was rebuilt to be stronger and more efficient.

"Okay time to head into Beacon. Come on Jessie get yourself together and focus you can do this. Make at least one friend."

Leaving the Bullhead and heading into the school grounds were relaxing in a way to the body to move freely and stretch the fresh air blowing into the faces of the Hunters and Huntresses of tomorrow.

Looking around it seemed as though everyone had a group to head to and talk to and the grounds where covered with students and thier weapons. Some had cool weapons like a duel weilded sword that could split into two and shot out dust infused bullets.

Thump*

"Sorry i wasn't looking where i was going it is just so nerve wracking being here with no friends."

"It's okay I am Jessie Tenderson whats your name?"

"O my name is Katherine Arc nice to meet you."

Looking at the waist of the girl he noticed that her weapon was just a pretty standard sword looked to be as if it were used before like really before.

"What kind of weapon is that by your waist."

"You mean this. Well this was my fathers sword he passed it on to me saying it had history of fierce combat. He called it Crocea Mors"

"Well initiation was about to start lets head to it before it starts."

Upon entering they noticed the room was packed tighter than a can of sardines. A few minutes go by and then a man comes in. He announced his name as Oscar and the headmaster of Beacon.

"Attention all students initiation will start soon you know the rules first person you lay your eyes on will be your partner for the rest of your time in beacon. You will be looking for relics and once you've gotten one you will be safe not many of you will pass but good luck and lets begin."

On top of the mountain they were all set up to be launched into the forest.

"Hope we will be partners Jessie that would be awesome."

"Yeah that would."

"Alright you will be launched so have your landing stragitey Ready.

1,2,3 and go."

Just like that they were all launched. Some students had already gone ahead using their weapons to propel them forward.

Using his own weapons Night Crawlers. Two blades on both arms that were good for climbing and the option of a high caliber Desert Eagle. Shooting below him to get more high to try and scout the area he noticed something with black fur but ingored it as he saw Katherine just landing. Using his semblance of teleportation he went Right in front of her. Probably a bad idea.

"AAAAAAA" the scream was high enough to break glass she maybe even fractured a ear drum.

"O my god im so sorry Jessie but you shouldn't scare people like that."

"Point taken I guess we are partners now. Now lets hurry up and find those relics."

In the distance both he and Katherine saw a group of students fighting what looked to be a giant beowolf.

"Come Katherine lets ingore them and get the relics simple in and out."

"But we can't its our duty to help."

"That is true but we can help out even more if we pass initiation."

"Uhh I guess it makes sense but i feel bad."

"Thats natural but lets hurry."

In the distance they saw the relics and got out of there now they just waited.

After a few hours everyone was ready to go and find out their teams.

"Okay so first team is Karen, Olsen, Brittany, and Edward. You shall be known as KOBE and its lead by Karen."

"The second team is David, Noah, Gabby, and Rebecca you shall be known as DNGR(Danger) lead by David.

After a few hours that last team was gonna be announced.

"Alright the last team is Jessie, Oracle, Katherine, and Elizabeth you shalle be known as JOKE lead by Elizabeth."

A few snickers were heard as the team Joke was formed. It was Embarrassing but nothing he could do he know has team he belongs to and its joke. Even he had to chuckle Everytime he heard it.

Few Hours later*

In the night as they were about to sleep they heard sirens coming from the defences of Vale and they could not believe what they saw. It was a huge no not huge Giant even skyscrapers were smaller tha. that beast. O dear God what is happening.

 _"From the looks of it that Grimm was charging through what used to be his home hopefully his Mother was okay and safe from that thing."_

New Voicemail From Mother*

"please let it be good news."

 **Well this is first chapter and Rwby is owned by Rooster teeth check them out. Sorry for the ehh Story i have a plan for future but right now its a step** **I also didn't know how to end this so that is why the ending might be a little bit forced. So see you later i guess.**


End file.
